


Blame the cookies

by SasoScavenger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Katyaisrussian, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasoScavenger/pseuds/SasoScavenger
Summary: Zombies.





	Blame the cookies

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-read.  
> I used google translate for the russian part, so it might be wrong. *mhe* 
> 
> Also I might be missing tags.   
> Enjoy it anyway <3

It was cold and in the dim light he was able to see his breath in the air.  
With a frown he looked ahead.  
The hallway was dark and empty. Everything around him was silent.  
They should be around. They had said they'd wait inside.  
“Pan?! Katya?!”  
There was an echo in the hallway but no response.  
Making another few careful steps, he flinched when above him the lightbulp exploded and he was in complete darkness.  
“Oh no...nononononononono.”  
Reaching for his flashlight that was hanging on his belt he heard noises behind him.  
Slow, stumbling footsteps came closer, accompanied by rusty breathing.  
His heart started to beat faster and his hands became cold and moist.  
Finally turning the flashlight on, the light danced across the walls and the floor before it fell on a zombie that came towards him. Arms already outstretched.  
“Stay away from me!” he yelled and reached for his gun, just to find that it was gone. Had he lost it?!  
“Fuck!” he turned and started running down the hallway.  
Only the little light dot of his flashlight helping him to see.  
There were no windows and no doors and soon enough he found himself in a dead end.  
“no...” he breathed out. His heart now beating in his throat.  
“This can't be happening.” he took one deep breath. “KATYA! PAN!”  
He turned back around, his back pressed against the wall.  
They must be here, they should hear him.  
The zombie came closer but it wasn't alone anymore. At least two.  
His hands started to shake and so did his legs as he could do nothing but wait.  
When his flashlight turned off as well he froze.  
Being in the dark with zombies creeping slowly closer...  
His worst nigthmare just came true.. and suddenly they were right in front of him. Reaching for him and pulling at his arms. “No let go..Leave me alone!”  
He struggled but couldn't get out of their hold, he managed for a moment just to stumble over their feet and fall to the floor. Quickly he rolled on his back just as the light turned on again, casting shadows over his friends grotesce zombie features.  
“No...” he breathed out before the flashlight turned off once more ańd then there was only pain.

Joshua woke up screaming and flailing around in his makeshift bed on the floor, before two arms wrapped around him.  
“Jo'shua..Успокойся... sshhhh...it's okay... “ Katya murmured in an attempt to calm the boy down. “Just a stupid dream...told you not to eat those cookies..”  
Joshua made a broken sound in the back of his throat before he curled himself into her hold, making himself as small as possible.  
“You were zombies...you and pan..” he eventually got out and closed his eyes again at the memory.


End file.
